<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Impatient by Wayward_and_Worn</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23466427">Impatient</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wayward_and_Worn/pseuds/Wayward_and_Worn'>Wayward_and_Worn</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Destiel - Freeform, Multi, Threesome</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 16:20:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,173</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23466427</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wayward_and_Worn/pseuds/Wayward_and_Worn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>At the end of a job, Dean, Castiel and Y/N are about ready to head home.  A late-night leads to one more night in the motel before heading out in the morning.  The three lovers haven’t had much of a chance to spend some time doing more fun things.  They are certainly anxious to get back.<br/>Some are more anxious than others.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Castiel/You, Dean Winchester x Castiel x Reader, Dean Winchester x Castiel x You, castiel x reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>95</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Impatient</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>                Dean awoke in the middle of the night, the absence of others in the room bringing him fully alert.  Raising his head, he glanced at the next bed.  Empty.  However, a golden sliver of light crept across the floor from the bathroom.</p><p>                He listened.  Soft, non-bathroom sounds were coming from behind the door.  A soft gasp.  A low grunt.  Far be it for Dean Winchester to just roll over and go back to sleep.  Not when sex was clearly being had without him.  He padded towards the door.</p><p>                As he approached, he could hear them better.  A whisper, another soft gasp, a name released on a breath.  Placing his hand on the wood, he pushed the door open.  It swung easily on its hinges and he could see himself in the mirror across the way.  His hair was tousled with sleep, his pants askew on his lean hips.  </p><p>                From where he stood, he faced the bare back and bare ass of Castiel.  His perfect skin covered in a sheen of sweat; the muscles of his ass clenching as he gently thrust forward.  Hooked over his powerful arms at the knees were Y/N’s legs, kicking out a bit each time the angel’s hips met her body.  He could see that she was wearing one of Dean’s flannels, a blue one, completely unbuttoned and thrown open, yet still covering her lovely breasts.  </p><p>                Dean’s cock twitched to life as Cas leaned in and kissed her.  A slight “mm!” escaped.  He moved towards them.  </p><p>                “Hello...unnngh...Dean,” the angel grit out as he felt Dean stand just behind his right shoulder.  Her eyes raked over both of her lovers, mouth opening with a pleasured gasp.  </p><p>                “You couldn’t wait until we got home?”  Dean chided.</p><p>                “I wanted her now.”</p><p>                “I can see that.”  Absently palming his growing cock, he placed his other hand on Cas’ opposite hip, enjoying the feel of his soft, hot flesh.  “But the bathroom counter?”</p><p>                “Her idea.”</p><p>                “My idea.” They spoke at the same time.  She groaned, pushing up on her hands to meet Castiel’s push.  “Fuck.” She bit her lip.  “Feels so good.”</p><p>                “What’s the matter Dean, do you want me to fuck <em>you,</em>” he accented his word with another hard thrust into Y/N, “on the counter next time?”  The angel asked.</p><p>                Looking down, Dean watched Castiel’s slippery pink cock splitting her swollen pussy as he pushed in and out.  He squeezed his hand gently around his cock then moved to the side to wash his hands.  After splashing some water on his face, he raked his damp hands through his hair, rinsing under the warm water once more before turning back to them.  </p><p>                Back at Cas’ side, he traced a wet finger up Y/N’s stomach, pushing one of the flannel flaps aside and pinching a firm nipple.  She cried out softly.  HIs cock started to throb while he dragged his fingers down, leaving a damp trail all the way to her clit.  She shuddered when he pressed gently against the nerves and began circling with his fingers.  She began whimpering just as Dean slapped Castiel’s ass.  Hard.  The wet of his hand caused the crack to echo even louder in the room.  </p><p>                He shouted in surprise, jerking his hips hard into Y/N pinning Dean’s hand between them.  “Yeah.” Dean said to no one in particular. “Maybe I do.”</p><p>                “Dean,” Castiel’s voice was thick with desire, “Please.”</p><p>                “Hmmm…”.  Without another word, he removed his hand, turned, and left the bathroom.</p><p>                “He’s coming back, isn’t he?”  She moaned softly.</p><p>                The angel nodded, “Without a doubt.”  He leaned in to kiss her deeply, “Are you okay?”</p><p>                “Yes.”</p><p>                “Are you comfortable?”</p><p>                She paused, straightening her legs in his arms in a stretch.  “I am feeling a little...folded,” she admitted ruefully.  Her eyes widening as she felt an impossible softness press under her bottom and creep up her back, cradling her.  She arched her eyebrows. </p><p>                “My wings.”  He pushed fully inside her then moved his hips from side to side, the sensation making them both moan.  “I can hold you.  You can sit up and hold onto my shoulders if you wish.”</p><p>                “I do wish,” she lunged forward, gripping his shoulders tightly, the new position releasing the discomfort that had been starting to blossom.  She clenched her muscles around him.  </p><p>                The new stretch encouraged him to start fucking her harder. “Oh...fuck...Y/N…”</p><p>                Just then, Dean filled the empty doorway.  He was fully naked and fully erect.  At the sight, Y/N tightened around Castiel. </p><p>                Castiel growled softly.  “I feel the same way.”  Then he noticed Dean approaching with something in his hand.  But before Cas could discern what it was, the hunter dropped out of sight in the mirror to his knees.  Strong hands firmly gripping the globes of his ass, followed by gentle kisses, hungry teasing nips, and a questing tongue in the place Castiel wanted Dean the most.  </p><p>                Blue eyes burned into hers and she leaned up to his lips, “He’s teasing you?”</p><p>                Before long, Dean was back on his feet, accompanied by a wet squirting sound that filled the room.  She quickly realized that the bottle in Dean's hand was their lubricant.  Dean smirked as he pushed his slicked fingers over Cas entrance.  Then making a show of applying generous lube to his own cock, with a loud schlucking sound bouncing off the walls as he did.  </p><p>                She felt Cas’ cock stiffen inside her as Dean slowly penetrated.  A deep moan followed by muttering in Enochian followed.  “Leave me out again, will you?”  Dean growled in the angel’s ear taking a fistful of hair and yanking harshly.  Castiel’s gaze was jerked skyward, unseeing of the wink Dean sent over his shoulder to her.  Her body tensed again under the heat of his gaze.   </p><p>                “Dean!” The angel cried. </p><p>“This can’t be comfortable for her,” Dean grunted against Cas’ shoulder as he fucked.  “Are you comfortable, baby?”  Dean snapped into the angel and thrust the angel more deeply into her.  </p><p>                She licked her lips, rolling her body up to meet Castiel’s.  “Feels good.  Cas is holding me...huunnnnh...oh god… he’s holding me with his wings.”</p><p>                Gripping the angel hard by the hips, he began to pound into the tight flesh.  “Oh yeah?”  Enjoying the extra whimpers of pleasure.  Cas came first, clenching around Dean and pulsing hot into Y/N.  As an angel, he stayed hard, fucking her to squealing completion at the same time using his grace to deeply penetrate Dean.  </p><p>                “Cheater!” Dean cried as bliss washed over him, his knees almost giving out as he unloaded heavily into his lover.  Quickly reduced to a panting mess, draped over the angel’s back.</p><p>                The lovers slowly detangled from each other with pleasured and pained moans.  Y/N a little shaky when she was gently lowered to the floor. </p><p>                “Good thing the shower is right there.”  She mused, still holding Castiel’s shoulders for support.  </p><p>                “Will we all fit in there?”  Dean asked.  </p><p>                “We’ll make it work.”  Castiel replied confidently.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>